If Angels Can Fly
by Rai Akiyama
Summary: It's only a day after Pitch is defeated that Jack meets the...other resident. Meet Miko-the wild, prank-loving, crazy spirit who "resides" at North's palace. So when a new danger seeps out, will Miko show her true self to the Guardians?


1

It was only yesterday since we defeated Pitch and his nightmares, where kids doubted our existence, and I found my "center". So, if you were me, you'd probably want some rest.

Which is exactly why I was _not_ expecting complete havoc in the hallways, the first morning after Pitch was defeated.

A wild wind flew into my room as a white figure speeded down the hallway next to my bedroom. "WAKE UP! DING-DONG! Um…..RING RING! DING-A-LING-LING! IT'S MORNING PEOPLE! WAAAKE UP!" "Shut up Bunny! I know you're just trying to annoy me!" Wait a sec….the person didn't have an Australian accent, and Bunny was _not_ white.

The figure zipped into my room. "HELLO!" he or she yelled. The person was loud, I was concentrating more on covering my ears instead of figuring out who it was.

I felt something tug at my sweater, and I looked up to see the figure again, pulling annoyingly at the hood. This time, I got a better look. It was a girl, looking around fourteen with short white hair and red eyes, dressed in a white jacket and ripped jeans. The door of my room banged open, and I whirled around.

North and Tooth were standing in the hallway. North particularly didn't look so happy. "Miko, will you please stop doing that?!" She shrugged. "Whatevs. Who's the scrawny white-head?" she said and pointed at me. "I'm not a 'scrawny white-head' and will you please stop tugging at my coat!" I yelled at her. She shrugged again and jumped off the bed. "Yeah yeah, don't make it a whole big zombie apocalypse. Oh yeah! Forgot! AHHHHHHH THE ZOMBIE APOCALYPE IS COMING TO EAT US ALL! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH…!" And she ran out of the hallway screaming. Tooth raised an eyebrow and North shook his head.

"Who is that kid?" I muttered, getting up. North sighed. "Her name is Miko, and she's a spirit like you were, before you became a Guardian. She kinda…appeared when I built this mansion and she sticks around. Although we usually find a way to get her out of here around the holidays. That's why you didn't see her when YOU became a Guardian." He shuddered. "Last time we kept her during the holidays, she tried to paint skeletons and bleeding hearts all over the toy's packaging. We had to spend all night repackaging. She's certainly a wild child." He sighed. "More like a nut case. Why can't you just kick her out?" I asked him. Tooth made a face palm. "Trust me, we tried. But she always makes us change our minds. Here, watch," she said as Miko came screaming in, chased by a fuming Bunny. "I'm going to wring your neck!" he yelled. "AHHHHHHH!" she replied, hitting the wall. She backed up and hit the wall. And then again. And again. "AHHHH! WHY WON'T YOU YIELD TO MY AWESOME SELF WALL!" she screamed. Bunny raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

Tooth went over to the girl, apparently Miko. "Miko, you're being kicked out. You have to leave the place." Suddenly, the girl's eyes went wide. "But-but WAHHHH!" she crumpled down on the floor and out of nowhere, produced a teddy bear. "Misty, you're my only salvation!" she wailed, rocking back and forth. I face palmed myself. "She has a teddy bear?"

When I looked around, Bunny and North just had a horrified expression on their faces. "Have _you _become nutcases?" I asked them. "You can stay!" they both chorused. Immediately, she stood up. "YAY! I KNEW YOU GUYS WEREN'T HEARTLESS TOADS!" she yelled and ran out of the room. "TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL…!" I just stared at the Bunny and North. "Do you guys have some phobia of teddy bears that I don't know about?" "Trust me that is _not_ just a regular teddy bear." Bunny told me. "It's actually a ghost and Miko's "sidekick". She often is in teddy form, though." "You guys _have_ become nutcases," I declared.

Sandy walked in, and symbols flashed quickly over his head. And what I did see weren't particularly pleasant. It looked like he wanted to stab Miko to a wall, tie her up to a stake, roast her, and do something else that I probably shouldn't mention because otherwise the reader would run off screaming. Tooth sighed. "Let's just head down and eat, shall we?" she said brightly.

(Hey guys, might not be updating regularly 'cause I have this Black Butler book on Quotev…so yeah. If you want to find it look up Rai Akiyama for people and click on the one with the girl and the lightning circle around her fingers. Then in my works you'll see the Grell Sutcliff fanfic…anyway, how do you like Miko so far? Do you think Jack can put up with her?

Anyway, review, review, review! I appreciate critism!)

~Rai-chan


End file.
